Arrow Through My Heart
by XxIAmRinXx
Summary: Parents dead. Two adoptive siblings. School filled humans and vampires. One vampire in particular: Senri Shiki. He's gorgeous, like all the Night Class. Everytime I see him, it's like an arrow is shot through my heart. A few secrets, plus some saving, may change all that. I'm Kira Hayashi and I'm in love with Senri Shiki but he'll never love me.. right? ShikixOC (Rated just incase)
1. Chapter 1

When you're a child, the world is full of wonder. You're left naïve and confused as you get older. That's why we have parents. Parents help to teach us the horror of real life. They help us through our confusion and push us to strive towards our independency. People take freedom for granted. People take parents for granted. But if you were to walk in the shoes of someone who didn't have freedom or parents, you would understand that you're blessed.

I've lived a life without parents. They left me when I was six. I didn't understand what was happening at the time. I was naïve. All I know is that my parents were killed in front of my eyes. They weren't shot. We didn't get into a car crash. No. My parents were killed by a person. But this person… killed my parents by drinking all of their blood until they were sucked dry.

I was taken in by a kind, slightly weird man named Kaien Cross. A few years later, a vampire named Kaname Kuran brought a ten year old girl to live with Kaien and I. Her name was Yuki. She had no memories, so she was fascinated by everything. A little while after that, Kaien came home one day with a boy named Zero. His parents were killed by a Pureblood vampire. After he got used to his life with Yuki, Kaien and I, we became friends. We understood each other. I was a year older than them.

Kaien soon established a school, Cross Academy, where there was a Day Class and a Night Class. The Day Class consisted of humans, while the Night Class was filled with vampires. It was his way of making vampires and humans live together in harmony.

It's been eleven years since my parents were killed. Sometimes, I still have nightmares of that fateful night. I've figured out vampires exist, but I do not hate them. No. Even though I miss my parents, I don't want to live a life full of hate and revenge. I would die with too many regrets this way.

Zero and Yuki are sixteen and I am seventeen. We all attend Cross Academy. Zero, Yuki and I make up the Discipline Committee to protect the Day Class from finding out the secret of the Night Class being full of vampires.

I guess I should probably say my name right about now. Kira Hayashi is my name. And this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

'Talking to you puts

A smile on my lips

A sparkle in my eyes

And an arrow through my heart' – I don't know

"Zero… you're late," I stated simply, not really paying much attention. I was too busy trying to keep all these damn Day Class fangirls in check. They keep pushing and shoving and pulling and it's annoying.

"Yeah, yeah. That's different from when?" He says impassively. All I do is glare before I hear the doors of the Night Class gate creak. Yuki and I scramble to keep the girls from running up, but one girl in particular decides to go a little too far.

Her name is Kitomi Miyazaki and she's in love with Senri Shiki. She has long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She's beautiful but her personality is lacking. Kitomi is snobby, hateful, controlling and overall a total bitch.

Anyway, she starts shoving other girls behind her and pulls on one girl's hair.

"Hey! Miyazaki, quit it! Get back!" I snap, but instead of listening she put hers hands on my shoulders and roughly pushes me. I stumble back and close my eyes, waiting for my back to hit the ground. Instead, I feel strong arms wrap around me and hear Kitomi screech in anger.

"Shiki-senpai, get your hands off of the slut! She'll dirty your hands!" My eyes snap open, revealing the most beautiful pair of eyes that have a few strands of maroon-colored hair hanging in them. I gasp and step out of his arms.

"I'm so sorry! Thank you for catching me!" I say and then turn to Kitomi. "And you! You have pulled my strings way~ too much and I'm sick of it! My father will hear of this. Horse play is against the rules and I'm certain that the slut here is the girl you see when you look in a mirror!"

Her face turns the color of a tomato and she stomps over to me. Kitomi raises her hand to slap me but two things step in her way. Zero grabs her hand and Senri stands in front of me with his arms crossed.

I'm honestly surprised that Senri did anything at all. We've barely talked and he never involves himself in much of anything, really. He always looks bored and uncaring, but maybe he's a big teddy bear inside.

"Miyazaki-san, I can't let you hit another girl on my behalf. Especially since she did not do anything wrong," Senri said lowly. He turned to me and said, "Excuse me, Hayashi-san." Then, he left to join up with the Night Class, specifically his best friend Rima.

Zero and I took Kitomi to see Headmaster Cross to inform him of her behavior. When we got there and informed him, Kitomi was given the punishment of cleaning all bathrooms, including the ones in the dorms. It wasn't a fun job, since she had to clean the bathrooms in the Guys' dorm, too. I snickered to myself, loud enough that only Zero could hear it. He smirked.

"Kira-chan! Daddy missed you!" Kaien yelled before glomping me. I patted his back awkwardly.

"Hi… father. I missed you, too," I said back, pleasing him. He ran around the room, dancing like a… butterfly. Don't ask. He was singing about Kira-chan being such a good daughter. Zero chuckled at my multiple sweat drops and I glared at him.

"Oh Zero, I'm so glad you're out there doing your duties. You're such a good son!" Kaien says, to which Zero denies him being his father.

"Yeah, I was surprised that he did. He never does," I send a pointed glare, which is returned.

After the meeting, Zero, Yuuki and I were walking to our dorms when I stopped Zero.

"Zero?" I said uncertainly.

He turned to me. "Yeah?"

"C-Can I sleep with you tonight?" I blushed slightly at my words.

He sighed. "Did you have a nightmare?" I nodded. He sighed again and said, "Alright."

We walked to his dorm room and I changed into my pajamas before slipping into his bed. He came in after me and I snuggled into him. Note: I like to cuddle. That night I fell asleep and didn't have any nightmares. Instead, I dreamed of a certain maroon-haired vampire.


End file.
